iCan't Change Things
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Freddie Carly Sam & Spencer are living different lives. Now that they're going to Gibby's wedding the past comes back to their thoughts as they wish things would've ended differently. Spam & Seddie & Creddie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story basically goes between the past and the present A LOT. It doesn't exactly go in order that things happen because thats how I wanted to write it out. So just pay close attention to when things are actually happening so there is no confusion at all. Alright? Good. Please let me know what you think in the review! Thank you!!

* * *

**Intro**

Everything changed when they all started college. Freddie went to MIT and was now a professor there. He was happy with his life but there were still unanswered questions that he kept from everyone else. Carly went DC on some kind of internship because of the web show and was now an anchor woman. Carly was more than happy with her life. It wasn't what she expected or planned but it was perfect for her. Sam had traveled south and landed in L.A. She was now an art teacher and unexpectedly a mother. Although her life was stressful she had to admit that she was happy. Spencer had stayed in Seattle once everyone left. He still missed everyone but he was doing his best to try to forget everything happened.

Everyone had seen each other but never all together. They randomly saw each other when Carly happened to be visiting Spencer at the same time Freddie was visiting Mrs. Benson. Or when Sam visited her mom and her and Spencer had art displays at the same showing.

It wasn't hard for everyone to soon forget about one another but suddenly something brought them all together. Gibby, their friend from high school, was getting married and invited them all. They were all excited to see one another as a whole. They just didn't realize what problems were going to come up when they met again.

* * *

Sam looked at her face carefully in the mirror. She puckered her lips applying just a bit more of lipstick to make them look perfect. She opened her eyes wider. She knew the color of her eyes weren't as bright as it used to be. She had been through a lot since college started. Her life had taken turns she never would've expected but she wasn't unhappy now. She was satisfied. Of course there were things she wish she did differently but she couldn't complain about her life.

Sam closed her eyes thinking of her old friends. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw Spencer or Freddie. Sam had seen Carly only a few months before but they hadn't talked. They had a quick conversation but that was all. Sam didn't feel like they were actually friends anymore. They were just figures of her past, a time when everything seemed so simple and different.

**_One Year earlier_**

_Sam walked down the aisle, her son hopping next to her. She pulled a box of cereal off the shelf turning it around to look at the vitamins listed. Sam had become very careful about what she ate since Jayden was born. She didn't want him developing bad habits. She knew she had bad eating habits and wanted her son to be as healthy as possible. It was something she never thought she would be so concerned about.  
_

_Sam dropped the box into the cart and continued walking when she heard her name. "Sam Puckett?" A familiar voice shrieked. Sam looked up her eyes connecting with the face of Carly Shay. "Oh, my God. What are you doing in Seattle?" She asked running over and hugging her quickly. Carly seemed to be acting like it hadn't been forever since the last time they saw one another.  
_

_"Hey Carly. I was just visiting my mom. I had no idea you were going to be here." She said smiling at her old best friend. "Its been like what? More than a year, right?" Sam said shaking her head. "Its been forever. Too long." Sam said. She actually missed her friend. She missed doing iCarly. She missed hearing Carly tell her to do the right thing. She missed just having her around to tell her things were going to be fine when everything went wrong. But Carly wasn't that person anymore. Sam had to learn that the hard now. Now it was like the past had never happened.  
_

_"Yeah, its crazy." Carly said still smiling. "Is this your son?" Carly asked looking at the small boy. He looked identical to Sam, from his blonde hair to his bright eyes. He looked up at Carly smiling at her. "He looks just like you." She smiled at the small boy._

_"Yeah, this is him." Sam answered. Jayden was the one thing in her life she didn't regret at all. She was more than proud of him.  
_

_"Wow, hes...big. He was so little the last time I saw him." Carly said. "How old is he?" She asked._

_"Well he's gonna be 5 soon." Sam answered._

_"Wow...I'm like in shock about it." Carly said shaking her head. "Hey, you know what, we should have dinner or something while you're still in town. Its been so long. Me, you and Spencer." Carly said. Sam felt her stomach sink. "It would be fun." Carly smiled.  
_

_"Sure...sounds great." Sam said shrugging but not wanting to have dinner with Carly AND Spencer. It would be too hard for her to ever see him again. She knew she couldn't handle it. It would hurt her too much. She just knew she didn't have the strength for it.  
_

_"Yeah...I'll call you." Carly said hugging her quickly. "It was good to see you." She said before disappearing down the aisle._

_"Mama!" Jayden yelled getting his mothers attention. "Who was that?" He asked still bouncing on his feet._

_"Just an old friend, honey." Sam answered grabbing his hand. "We have to hurry before Grandma tries to cook dinner alone." She smiled._

Sam looked down at her body. Her stomach still bulged slightly even though Jayden had been born so many years ago. Sam did her best to get rid of it but she never could. It made her feel insecure about her body.

She slipped her shoes onto her feet and grabbed her purse. She walked into the small bedroom where Jayden was asleep on the bed. She bent over kissing him softly. She walked back to the living. "Mom, I'm leaving now." She yelled into the kitchen. She heard her mother grunt in response and then walked out the door.

Sam was excited to see Carly. She didn't know if Freddie would be there but she hoped he would. Sam also just hoped Spencer wouldn't show.

* * *

Freddie looked in the mirror adjusting his tie. He tightened it so it fit right. He took a deep breath as he felt relaxed. He felt an arm snake around his waste carefully. "Hey, sweetie." Freddie said turning around in the familiar arm. "Are you ready to go?" He asked smiling at her.

"Almost. I just need to find my shoes." Carly said kissing his cheek quickly. "I know I packed them but all these suit cases...I don't remember which one I put them in." Carly explained walking back to the suit cases. She flipped open the red one sitting in the middle of the bed. "I'm just a bit nervous about everything." Carly said as her stomach began turn in knots. She found her shoes and slipped them on her feet quickly.

"About what?" Freddie asked confused.

"Just everything...between Sam and Spencer." She explained. Freddie cocked an eyebrow confused. "Oh, my God. I never told you what happened did I?" Carly asked as the whole situation entered her mind. Guilt took over her whole body. "You are never going to believe it anyway." Carly said shaking her head. "I was such a bad friend." She said her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Well...you can explain it on the ride over. We're already late. I don't want Gibby getting upset." Freddie said opening the hotel door.

"Alright." Carly said standing and walking out the door quickly. They hurried to hail a cab and get over to the ceremony.

**_Seven Years Ago_**

_Carly knocked on the door and waited to hear Spencer say it was okay to enter but she heard silence. She pressed her ear to the door. She strained to listen as she heard a giggle and then Spencer's voice. He never changes, Carly thought to herself. She dug through her pocket and pulled out her keys. She grabbed the right one and unlocked the door for the loft. She pushed opened the door but froze in her spot. _

_She stared at the two people she didn't expect to see there. "What the hell is going on?" She screamed causing them both to freeze and look at her._


	2. Chapter 2

Carly closed her eyes as she hoped she could take back the things she said so many years ago. She felt so guilty about it. She knew no matter how many times she apologized to Spencer and Sam things were never going to be the same. Things were never going to be normal. She opened her mouth to tell Freddie what happened but she felt that it was too personal. She didn't want him knowing the horrible thing she had done. She shut her mouth and turned back to the window. She just hoped that Freddie would forget what she mentioned earlier.

Freddie watched as Carly stared out the window. He knew she was upset about something but he didn't want to wonder about it. He couldn't wonder about it. Not right now. Not when he was about to see Sam. Freddie hadn't seen Sam in over two years. Two very long years. There was a reason they hadn't seen eachother. He knew that. He just hoped Sam had forgotten or at least she wouldn't mentioned. Freddie didn't know if Sam was aware of his and Carly's relationship.

**4 Years Earlier**

_Freddie walked out the hotel he was staying in. Freddie was giving a speech on some new tech equipment he recently helped develop. He was feeling really proud of himself but he was stressed and tired. He had been flying between Los Angeles and Boston for a few months and he still had a few more months of traveling before he was going to settle down with a job he was offered. _

_Freddie was walking silently when he noticed a sign in a glass window. In big, dark letters the name Samantha Puckett was on showing. He stopped and looked closely. Inside he noticed was an art studio. He walked to the door and pushed it open. The cold air felt nice against his face as he walked in. He heard a voice and then a laugh. He knew instantly it was the same person he was thinking. Freddie walked further in and saw a blonde head in the middle of other heads. _

_"Hey Puckett." Freddie called out. He heard silence then. He saw Sam push past people but froze when she saw him. "I thought that was you." Freddie said walking up to her now. _

_"Fredward! Where have you been?" Sam asked smiling at him. She hugged him which was something unexpected but it felt comfortable for them. "Dude, its been ages." Sam said smiling at him. "So what are you doing here?" Sam asked. _

_"Tech stuff, the usual." Freddie answered waiting for Sam to make fun of him but she didn't. She just asked more questions about it. She sounded interested. It was something Freddie wasn't used too. He was surprised. _

_"So basically you're still a dork?" Sam asked a smile still on her face. _

_"Theres the Sam I was looking for." Freddie laughed. "I gotta go but we should have dinner or something tonight." He said shrugging. "It would be nice to chill with someone I actually know." He explained. Sam nodded in agreement. _

Freddie couldn't help but smile thinking of Sam then. She was such a different person. She'd changed so much since they were in high school. She had truly grown up to be an amazing person that even he was surprised by it.

* * *

Spencer looked into the crowded room of people. He took a deep breath trying to calm him nerves. He never thought he'd be this nervous just going to a wedding, especially Gibby's wedding. It wasn't _going_ to the wedding that made him nervous but seeing Carly, Freddie, and Sam was a totally different situation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Freddie. He wished he could forget the last time he saw Sam but it was burned into his memory. He then remembered his last conversation with Carly.

**One Week Earlier**

_Spencer looked around at the art. He was trying to find some new inspiration but he was having a hard time with everything. He just felt so lost and he didn't know how to get out of the hole he seemed to be stuck in. He heard his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and saw his little sisters name flashing on the screen. He clicked the green button and answered. _

_"Hey, are you going to Gibby's?" Carly's voice asked from across the country. _

_"I don't know yet. I haven't really decided." Spencer said simply. He moved to another art room that was now filled with paintings. They were mostly dark, in color and meaning. His eyes seemed to be attracted to the one furtherest away almost instantly. He walked over quickly. "Are you going?" He asked when he realized Carly was still on the phone. _

_"Yeah, me and Freddie are going together." Carly answered. "Spencer...I'm worried about you." _

_Spencer shook his head knowing Carly would always worry. She felt guilty. He understood why she was guilty but he wasn't angry with her anymore. "Don't worry about me." Spencer said softly to her. He stared at the painting feeling that it was so personal to him. Something about it seemed so familiar but it also seemed so different that he couldn't explain. He looked at the name plate and he felt his heart sink quickly. **Samantha Puckett.** Spencer didn't even know if she was still painting. _

_"Spencer, please just go to the wedding. It'll be good for you." Carly said trying to sound happy. _

_"Fine, I'll go." Spencer responded feeling there was no use in arguing with his younger sister. "I'll see you there, alright? Bye." He hung up quickly not waiting for her to respond back to him. Spencer decided he was done looking at art. He turned and went to walk out but stopped in his tracks when he saw a blonde girl standing across the room from him. He couldn't believe who he was seeing but he knew he had to get passed her without being noticed. She couldn't see him_. _Not after everything that happened between them. Spencer wished he could change things but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't possible.  
_

_Spencer walked to the corner while keeping his eyes on her. He wanted to make sure she didn't turn to face him at all. He knew he couldn't stand the look that would be in her eyes if she saw him. He knew he couldn't take that hurt anymore. He walked quickly not looking exactly where he was going. He accidentally bumped into another guy. _

_"Watch where you're going!" He yelled at Spencer. _

_Spencer quickly mumbled a sorry and then looked back. She was still in the same spot. Her face still not looking anywhere near him. Spencer knew he could get out now without being seen. He slipped through the room and quickly walked out the door. Once he was in the fresh air of Seattle he felt his breath return to normal. He hadn't even realized he had stopped breathing while he was inside. He hated when that happened to him but that was what she did to him. He couldn't explain it to anymore. _

Spencer walked over to the table where the name cards were and found his quickly. He picked it up and looked for the table number written perfectly in the corner of the card. Number 2. He looked up, his eyes scanning. They stopped and he saw an empty table. He walked over and sat down wondering who else was assigned to his table but his gut was telling him he already knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm thinking of deleting this story. Its getting views and hits but NO ONE is reviewing. I'm not trying to be one of those crazy writers who NEEDS reviews but if you want me to keep writing, let me know. If not, I'm deleting this soon. So tell me!! **

**Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Sam climbed out the cab and looked at the tall building in front of her. It wasn't exactly what she imagined it to be but it was nice still. She walked in and asked where to go. She was told to go to the left. Sam began walking when she saw the one person she didn't want to see. Sam couldn't lie as much as she didn't want Spencer to be there she felt her heart beat speed up when she saw him. He was standing in the doorway looking around the room. Sam couldn't go in right then.

She rushed into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror. "Relax Sam." She told herself hoping she didn't sound crazy at all. She knew was overreacting. Spencer probably didn't care if Sam was there. He had made it perfectly clear he didn't really care about her anymore. She needed to forget about him completely but she couldn't help it. The way he made her feel always clouded her mind. She splashed some cold water on her face.

She heard the toilet flush. Sam spun around not realizing someone had been in the stall. She stared waiting for someone to step out. Finally Carly did. "Sam?" Carly said looking at her friend. "Hey...well this is a weird little meeting place." Carly said walking over to her. Carly turned on the water and began to wash her hands. "So did you find your seat yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Sam answered suddenly thinking of where she had to sit. It was Gibby, if course he would seat them all together. It only made sense but Gibby didn't know everything. He didn't know what happened. "Did you?" Sam asked wondering if Carly already knew about the seats.

"No. I had to use the bathroom as soon as we got here." Carly answered.

"We?" Sam asked confused by her statement.

"Me and Freddie." Carly answered. Carly wasn't sure if Sam knew about her and Freddie being together. They had been together for awhile but it wasn't like her and Sam talked often.

"So the dork finally got you?" Sam asked a smile on her face. She knew Carly always had a crush on Freddie but Carly never wanted to admit it. Sam suddenly felt guilty. She began to wonder if Freddie had told Carly about what happened between them. If he had Sam was sure Carly wouldn't exactly be talking to her right then. Well it had been awhile ago and maybe Carly didn't really care about it. It wasn't really serious what happened between them anyway.

**4 Years Earlier**

_Sam looked around the hotel room. "So this is where they let you stay?" She asked Freddie walking around. It was the nicest hotel she had seen ever. "I'm guessing you're a mighty important person." Sam smirked at him. _

_"Something like that." Freddie said. He handed her a glass that was filled with wine. "I can't believe how long its been." Freddie said shaking his head. He couldn't believe that him, Carly, and Sam used to spend every day together and now they rarely even spoke to one another. "Its crazy how every thing ended up." Freddie said sitting on his bed. Sam sat next to him. "So I heard you have a kid, is that true?" He asked. _

_"Yeah, a son. His name is Jayden." Sam answered smiling. Sam loved talking about her son, he was her world. _

_"Thats good and very surprising." Freddie before thinking about it. _

_"What do you mean?" Sam asked but she had an idea what he meant. _

_"Its just...well...you're Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. "Not a mom, you're Sam Puckett. I just figured a kid is what you would want. Carly, yeah but not you." He shrugged hoping she wouldn't be offended by anything he just said. _

_"Well I know what you mean." Sam shrugged. "Its not exactly like I planned on having him." Sam admitted for the first time. "It just sorta happened and I knew I couldn't give him up. He's a part of me." Sam was smiling again. "I can't explain it...you have to have kids to understand. Now I know why your mother was so crazy all the time." Sam smirked at him. _

_Freddie shook his head. "Shes still crazy." Freddie admitted to her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the father situation with your son?" Freddie asked. Sam stared at him in silence. She didn't know she was ready to admit to herself who the father was let alone to Freddie. _

* * *

Freddie stood outside bathroom waiting for Carly. He heard two voices talking and realized one of them was Sam. The bathroom door opened and Sam and Carly walked out. "Hey Puckett." He smiled at her hugging her quickly. "I didn't know you were hiding in the bathroom." He joked with her.

"Shut up Fredward." Sam said to him sounding like they were back in high school.

"Its the iCarly gang!" A voice rang out and they all turned. They saw Gibby standing there in a tuxedo. "I wasn't sure if all of you would come." He said walked over to them. He hugged each of them. "Man, its been forever since that last time I saw you three all together...actually I think it was graduation. Right?" He asked. They all nodded together. It had been a long time, too long. "Is Spencer here?" He asked.

"Hes supposed to be here but I don't know if hes actually here yet." Carly answered quickly.

Gibby nodded his head. "Well I gotta get back to my bride but we are definitely talking later. All of us!" He said quickly and disappeared into a different door.

"So I'm assuming we're going to be at the same table." Freddie said as they began to walk to the door that led into the main room. They all looked for the name cards and saw they all had the same number on them. Table Two. Freddie looked around and saw Spencer already at the table. "Spencer is here." He said as he began to walk over.

Carly looked at Sam and saw her face change. Carly suddenly felt worse than she had earlier. She couldn't believe everything she'd done. She wanted to take it all back but she knew she couldn't. It was too late. Some things can't be changed and she needed to admit that to herself. She walked over, closely behind Freddie. They all forced smiles to one another as they sat down. Carly saw the look in Spencer's eyes as he looked at Sam. Carly knew what that look was and she wished she'd seen it before. If she had she probably wouldn't have reacted the way she did. Everything would be different right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. At least I know a few people actually care about this story now! lol I decided to keep the story going. So don't worry about me stopping or deleting it. I'm going to try to update once a week, hopefully more. I'm not sure. I really depends on how much time I have. So please keep reviewing because it makes me want to write more!! Thats all I have to say, for now. **

* * *

Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly remained silent as the different members of the wedding party gave their speeches. They laughed when they were supposed to and they smiled when they felt it was the right thing to do. However none of them were actually listening to the words being spoken by the unknown voices. All four had their minds on different moments, moments they regretted but knew couldn't change. Things they wanted to go back and redo but they knew that that would never happen.

Carly's eyes lingered on her brother. She saw the difference in his face Sam made just by appearing in his presence even after 7 years had passed. Carly forced a laugh at some awful joke but the last thing she wanted to do was laugh.

_**Seven Years ago**_

_Carly stood in shock staring at something she never expected to see. "What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?" She asked not knowing what other words could come out her mouth. She took a step forward but couldn't move any closer. Not to them, Spencer and Sam. Her best friend and her old brother. Of course Carly had seen these sort of relationships on the TV but never in real life, not in her life. She wasn't going to let that happen now. "What are you two doing?" She asked angrily._

_"Carly...let me explain." Spencer stood up from the couch taking a step towards his sister, his baby sister, his only sister. "Look, I was- We were going to tell you but we were waiting until you came to visit." He explained. "But you got here early, obviously." He told her his voice calm hoping she would understand._

_Carly crossed her arms. "This is a joke, right?" She asked forcing a smile. "Ha-ha guys. Really funny. Now stop with these none sense." Her voice sounded bitter._

_"We aren't joking with you." Sam was standing next to Spencer now. Her hand wrapped in his, holding on to him for support. "We care about one another, a lot. We have for awhile now." Sam admitted. "I wanted to tell you but this isn't exactly something you say over the phone." Sam told her hoping she would understand._

_"No, you don't tell some one this over the phone. You know why? Because **this **doesn't happen. It won't happen." Carly ordered as if she was one of their parents. She turned sharply on her heels and walked out leaving both of them in shock of how she reacted. It was something neither of them had thought of._

Carly continued her fake laugh thinking of how her reaction ruined something Sam and Spencer had. She looked at Sam from across the table and saw her forced smile. She looked at Spencer and saw the same painful look on his face. She knew both of them were remembering the exact same moment as she was. She only hoped that after all this time they would be able to forgive for what she did to them.

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_Sam turned to Spencer waiting for him to speak first but he remained silent. Sam felt tears sting her eyes. "Spencer...what are we supposed to do now?" She asked._

_Spencer squeezed her hand gently before dropping it. "You should leave." Sam stared at him unsure what he meant. "I'll just wait for Carly to come back and then I'll talk to her. Everything will be fine. I promise." He forced a smile at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "Don't worry." He said trying more to reassure himself more than her. Spencer knew Carly could stay angry for a long time when she wanted and he was scared of that. He didn't want that to happen._

_"Alright." Sam said walking towards the door. She grabbed her jacket. She turned around to him. "I love you, Spencer." She said softly._

_"I love you, too." He replied before the front door shut. That day was the last day Spencer and Sam would've spent together being truly happy with one another but he didn't know it at that moment. Spencer pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Carly's number. He listened as it rang and went to voice mail. He called her again and again for over an hour. Finally after about 40 calls she answered. Spencer begged her to come back and talk to him. Carly agreed. _

_"Spencer, if you're going to be with Sam, then fine." Carly said shrugging. Spencer felt a leap of hope inside his stomach and chest thinking of Sam. "But don't expect me to be involved in your life." Carly added with her lips pressed firmly together. _

_"What?" Spencer asked shocked that his younger sister was treating him like a child. _

_"I won't support to two of you being together. Sam is a my friend and you're brother. Not to mention the age difference between the two of you." Carly shuddered at the thought of it. "And you both were doing this behind my back. How could you?" She asked taking an angry step towards her brother. "Its unacceptable and I won't let it happen. Do you understand that?" She asked. _

_"What do you expect from me?" Spencer asked confused. _

_"I'm just letting you know if you chose to be with Sam, don't expect me to be in your life anymore." Carly told him. _

_Spencer stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He didn't know what to tell her. Carly was his family and meant everything to him but Sam was the person he loved, he was in love with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted that more than anything. "Fine." Spencer said walking out the living room and into his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the small red box and opened it. Inside was a small silver ring. He stared at it knowing his world would never be perfect like he imagined it would be but he had to make that decision. He snapped the box closed and shut the drawer._

Spencer tried to shake that moment from his mind but it wouldn't go away. It was in that moment he picked between the two girls, the two girls he loved more than anything in the world. Carly was his family and she would always be his family. He needed to have her in his life. But Sam was the love of his life, he could feel it from inside of himself when he looked at her. He needed her in his life just as much as he needed Carly. Spencer looked at Carly and felt an anger inside of him he hadn't felt before. He knew if Carly hadn't reacted the way she did, he could have married Sam but he didn't. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her properly._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm glad that so many people are reading this story. It has a lot of alerts and its be added to a lot of favorites list but I really really appreciate some reviews! I want to know what you guys think about it. If theres something you don't like let me know or if there is something you like A LOT then tell me. Please! It'll help shape how the story is going most likely. I want to write something the readers are going to love. So let me know! **

* * *

Sam raised her glass of champagne as the last person made a toast. She smiled, happy that Gibby found someone he could spend his life. She may have made fun of him all those years but she knew deep down he was a good person. Sam believed he deserved to be happy. She take a small sip from her glass. She turned back to the three faces at her table. She was hoping there would at least be other people but there wasn't. It was just them 4. Only them.

Sam cleared her throat. "So how long have you and Fredward been together?" Sam asked trying to make conservation so an awkward silence wouldn't settle in.

"Um, whats it been now...almost 4 years." Carly said. Sam felt her stomach turn. "Well kind of 4 years." Carly said shaking her head. "We were together for a while but then broke up and got back together. So its confusing I guess." Carly explained shrugging.

"Oh, that's cool." Sam said hoping her voice sounded normal. She looked at Freddie but he seemed to be in a deep staring contest with his plate of food at that exact moment. "So when are you two getting married?" Sam joked. "I'm sure Freddie would love that." She smirked. Carly and Freddie both laughed but still remained silent. Spencer seemed to be doing everything he could to not make eye contact with Sam either. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Sam knew it wasn't because she did anything wrong. It wasn't her fault what happened. It just happened by accident. Even though it was an accident she thought about how Carly would feel if she knew what happened.

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Sam looked at Freddie. He was so different now, a lot less dorky and even attractive in a way she never saw him before. Sam bounced on the bed slightly as Freddie spoke. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the father situation with your son?" Freddie asked. Sam stared at him in silence. She didn't know she was ready to admit to herself who the father was let alone to Freddie. Deep down she knew the truth but that didn't make it easier to say. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too." Freddie said after Sam had been silent for a while. _

_"Its not that, its just...well super complicated." Sam said simply. "Hes not involved and thats all that matters." Sam shrugged knowing it was her fault Jayden didn't have a father in his life. Sam chose to keep things that way because it was easier for her but she also believed it was best for her son. She didn't want Jayden to have a father and then suddenly have him gone like Sam had to deal with when she was a kid. It wasn't fair to him and she refused to let that happen. "So you have a girlfriend yet?" Sam asked. _

_Freddie stared at her silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Not really." He answered. _

_"What does 'not really' mean?" Sam asked laughing. _

_"I went on like 2 dates with someone but then I left. So I don't think I would call her my girlfriend." Freddie explained. _

_"Well do you want her to be?" Sam asked. _

_"I'm not really looking for a relationship." Freddie stated. _

_"Welcome to the club." Sam smirked. _

_It was in that moment something changed between them. Freddie leaned over, pressing his lips against Sams. It was nothing like the first time they kissed so many years earlier. It was rough and passionate. It was a kiss that was hungry and wanted more than just kissing. Sam and Freddie both wanted and needed more than just kissing. Neither of them expected it or even believed it happened but it did. The next morning Sam was laying underneath the fluffy white blanket listening to the water running as Freddie was in the shower. Sam smiled to herself, not because she liked Freddie as more than a friend but because she didn't regret what she did. They were both old enough to know not to let their emotions get involved in anything between them. Sam needed that in her life, as bad as it might sound to someone._

Sam wondered if that 'some one' Freddie spoke of was Carly. She never once thought about Freddie and Carly together. It just didn't make sense to her. It just didn't add up. But she was sure Carly never expected her and Spencer to get together and they did. Emotions and love can make people do things that never make sense.

"I want to dance." Carly said standing from her seat. She grabbed Freddies hand. "Come on." She begged him sticking out her bottom lip slightly. He smiled at her before he stood up slowly and the two of them drifted off to the dance floor.

Sam looked at Spencer and his eyes met hers. She wanted to say something, just one word but her voice was caught in her throat. Her words wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. Spencer just sat there looking at her silently. Finally the silence was broken.

"Hey guys, are you having fun?" Gibby's voice asked. He grabbed a seat sat down looking at both of them. "I figured you all would want to sit at the same table. Its like the past all over again, well except Carly and Freddie together." Gibby said smiling. "Imagine that, never would've seen that coming to be honest. Sure, Freddie always liked Carly but she never liked him so its weird." Gibby shrugged. "I actually thought you and Freddie would end up together after everything." Gibby said looking at Sam.

"Wow, thats insane." Sam said suddenly finding her voice. "Me and Freddie? No, never. That would just be...crazy." She rambled on hoping she didn't look guilty at all.

"Yeah I guess." Gibby shrugged. "Either of you in a relationship now?" Gibby asked looking between Spencer and Sam.

"No." They both answered quickly and avoided looking at one another.

"Thats cool, cool. Hey, Sam, if you want me to set you with a nice guy, I know plenty." Gibby smirked. "Even ones that love kids, so that shouldn't be a problem." He shrugged. "Anyway, I need to get back to my bride." He winked before standing and walking away from their table.

Spencer looked at Sam, their eyes meeting again. He heard Gibby said 'kids.' What did that mean? Sam didn't have a kid or kids, did she? No, of course not. Carly would've told him...if she knew she would tell him. Of course Carly knew of Gibby knew, right? No, it just didn't make any sense. He opened his mouth as he tried to find the exact words he wanted to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for clicking this and continuing to read it. It means a lot to me! Please review & tell me what you like or what you don't like. Let me know anything you'd like included in the story and I'll try my best to find a way to get it in there. Please! Anything! Thanks!**

* * *

Carly smiled at Freddie as they slowly walked back to the table. She was so deeply in-love with him. It was something she had never experienced before. She wanted more than anything to spend the rest of her life with Freddie. They sat down and immediately felt the awkward silence that was between Sam and Spencer. Carly knew it was because of her but she didn't know she was ready to say anything about it. She cleared her throat. "Spencer?" She said.

He turned to her. "What?" He asked unsure why his sister was trying to talk to him right then.

"Lets go dance." Carly said knowing this was the only way to get him away for them to talk without it being obvious to Freddie and Sam. She stood back up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him away from the table knowing he didn't want to leave. They began to dance goofy. Carly laughed at her brother. She missed spending time with him, just being silly and not worrying about everything. "Look, Spencer...we need to talk." Carly said loudly over the music as her mind worked on a way to say things that wouldn't upset Spencer.

"I figured this would happen." Spencer said shrugging at his sister. "What is it?" He asked.

"Its about Sam." Carly said. Spencer stopped dancing instantly. His smile dropped from his face completely as he waited for Carly to continue speaking. "I was wrong...about everything, especially when it was about you and Sam." Carly shook her head regretting her actions. "I should never have forced you two to end things. I know that now. You guys loved each other and I just...well I know I ruined everything that happened between you two or what could have happened. I'm sorry, truly and honestly sorry. I don't know what else to say to you." Carly admitted to him.

"Why are you saying this now?" Spencer asked angrily. "Its too late now...its too late." He said loudly. "Everything is different and ruined and it will never go back to the way it used to be. Its too late." Spencer shook his head. "Did you know Sam had a kid?" He asked which was the only real thought going through his mind right then. He couldn't imagine Sam as a mother. He couldn't imagine her as anything other than the love of his life. "Can you believe that?" He asked. Carly remained silent, staring at him. Her face filled with guilt as Spencer realized the truth. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked taking a step away from her. "You knew this whole time and you never told me, did you?" He asked loudly causing a few people to look at them. "I can't believe this." He mumbled before turning and walking out quickly.

Carly stared after him unsure what else to do. She stared following behind him. "Spencer, please?" She called out walking faster to catch up to him.

Freddie watched as Carly and Spencer walked onto the the dance floor and began dancing. He turned back to Sam. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her eyes. He saw how sad she looked. "Sam?" He asked snapping her out of her trance.

"What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Whats wrong?" Freddie asked concerned.

"When did you and Carly first get together?" Sam asked. It had been in her mind for a while now and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Freddie pressed his lips together but didn't answer her question. "Freddie, answer the question." Sam demanded sounding like she was 16 years old again. He still remained silent, refusing to look at her now. "I knew it! How could you do that Freddie?" She asked but kept her voice soft so no one could hear her. "How could you do that, to Carly, of all people?" She asked shaking her head.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me having a girlfriend at the time." Freddie snapped at her. He felt guilty about it but he didn't think it was completely his fault. "You knew I had a girlfriend that whole time." He reminded her.

_**Three Years Ago**_

_Sam smiled as Freddie walked out the bathroom. "I thought you would've left by now." Freddie smiled at her. Sam shrugged. "Well I'm not exactly trying to kick you out." Freddie smirked._

_"Don't worry. You don't scare me so even if you tried to kick me out...well I most likely wouldn't listen." Sam stated. She stood up from the bed and walked over to Freddie. She pressed her lips firmly into his. She turned her head sideways, deepening their kiss as their tongues mixed with one anothers. Sam pulled away with a smile still on her face. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." She explained as she began to put on her shoes. "I have to pick up Jayden and I promised him we'd go to the Zoo a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, he remembers that and hes been bugging me." She said thinking of her small son._

_"Oh, thats cool." Freddie said watching her. He didn't want to stay in the hotel by himself and he was done with his work. He could go home early, spend time with his actual girlfriend, Carly, but he didn't feel like it. Life with Carly was becoming too settled and Freddie wasn't ready for that just yet. "Why don't I go with you? I think it would be fun, plus I haven't met Jayden yet and he sounds like a blast." Freddie suggested waiting for her answer._

_Sam looked at him in thought. "Freddie...we're just friends, right?" She asked unsure of his real motives behind it. "We agreed on that when this whole thing started. Nothing has changed, has it?" Sam asked._

_Freddie smiled at her. "No, I don't mean like that. I just don't want to sit here alone." Freddie explained. Although Freddie enjoyed spending his time with Sam he didn't want any thing more than what they had agreed on. He was happy with it. "Honestly." He said firmly._

_"Alright." Sam smiled at him._

"Look, Sam, everything ended for a reason. I care about Carly, a lot." Freddie told Sam. "I want things to work out for us, honestly." He said hoping Sam would believe him. She stared at silently. "I've never cheated on Carly with any one else. With you, it was just different. When we started...it was before Carly and I were serious." Freddie shook his head. "I'm happy now and I don't want to ruin that. Thats all." Freddie shrugged.

"So, why did you and Carly break up then?" Sam asked.

"Its a long...very long and super complicated story." Freddie shook his head.

"Well it seems like we have time." Sam said as she watched Spencer walk out and Carly followed closely behind him. "Plenty of time." She mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Heres a clue for you, the more reviews I get the faster I update. Its true! Now just click the review & give me your opinion!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I want to say thank you for the reviews. I really do take your opinions into consideration and because of that I'm changing the story a bit. I originally had an idea for how I wanted to end it but I have changed it. I just want to make the readers happy. So anyway...review this and let me know what you guys think. Alright? I would love it! **

**And I promise this all ties together in the end. I know it jumps around a bit and it can be confusing but it'll all make sense in the end. I promise! **

* * *

Carly finally caught up to Spencer. She grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away from her anymore. "Spencer, I couldn't tell you. It wasn't my place." She explained hoping he would understand why she did what she did. "I wasn't even sure when I found out about it. But then I saw him and Sam together and I knew it was true. But I didn't feel right telling you. You have to understand that?" She begged him.

Spencer looked at his younger sister. He couldn't stay made at her even if he tried. He opened his mouth. "Who...um..." He cleared his throat. "How old is he?" He asked knowing it was something he had been wondering about since he heard Gibby mention Sam being a mother.

"I'm not sure. I think hes like 6 or something." Carly answered unsure why that even mattered to Spencer. Why was he letting this whole kid thing bother him? Then Carly saw something in Spencers face change and she knew what he was thinking. It was something that never even crossed her mind. "He might be younger. I'm not sure." Carly added quickly.

"I have to leave. I can't be here anymore." Spencer said shaking his head. He felt tears stinging his eyes then. He needed to leave. He needed to get away. He couldn't be around Carly anymore. He couldn't be in the same room as Sam with these thoughts in his head. He didn't know when Sam got pregnant but if Carly was right about Sam's son age...well there was a big chance he was the father. Sam never told him. He couldn't deal with that fact right then. "Please tell Gibby that I'm sorry for leaving early." He said turning sharply on his heels as he tried to think of why Sam hadn't told him.

**_Seven Years Earlier_**

_Spencer sat still but his foot continued to bounce on the floor with nervousness. He could feel the sweat on his palms. He looked at his watch. The time was slowly dragging by and it was just making him feel sick. He made his decision. He knew that. He accepted that. He heard a knock on the door. "Its open." He called out and waited for it to open. The door opened slowly and a blonde haired girl walked in. Spencer smiled at her, just being around Sam made him instantly feel happier._

_"Hey Spencer." She smiled at him. Her smile wasn't as wide as normal but Spencer didn't let it bother him. He had too much to say to her at that moment. "So, what happened with Carly?" She asked. "I tried calling her and she never answered and she never called me back. I'm worried shes going to be angry with for forever." She shook her head. Even though she hadn't spent much time with Carly and they had lost touch it still upset her knowing Carly was angry with her. Carly was the best friend Sam had ever had and she didn't want that to end completely._

_"I talked to her." Spencer said as his word organized in his mind and began to roll out his mouth. "Look, Carly said she doesn't want us together." Sam's face instantly dropped. "She said if we stay together, she doesn't want to in our lives anymore. I can't imagine my life without Carly but I can't even think of my life without you in it." Sam looked at him confused. "I can't live without you. I need you in my life, for the rest of my life. I love you Sam,with everything inside of me and I want you to marry. I would love it if you would marry me."_

_Sam looked at him shocked. She was happy, of course she was happy. She wanted more than anything to marry Spencer. Nothing would make her happier, especially since the day before she went to the doctor. That was the main reason she was so anxious to come here. She wanted to tell Spencer about what she thought. She wasn't sure about the truth yet but she wanted Spencer to be there when she found out. Things were different now though. Sam couldn't let Spencer and Carly stop talking to each other. They were family and would always be family, no matter what. "Spencer, what about Carly?" She asked._

_Spencer pressed his lips together. This wasn't the reaction he expected from her. He imagined her jumping for joy and instantly say yes. He never expected a maybe and he definitely didn't see a no coming from her mouth at all. It wasn't even in his mind. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_"Spencer, I want to be with you. I do. But Carly is your sister, your family, your blood." Sam said thinking of what could possibly be growing inside her right then. "I can't take Carly away from you and I can't be the reason Carly is mad at you. Its not right." Sam shook her head. "I'm sure if we just wait for a few weeks Carly will be fine, she'll get over it. But we can't just go and get engaged now. Its bad timing." Sam shook her head. _

_"Are you joking?" Spencer asked confused. "I don't want to wait to see if Carly is okay with it. Shes not what I'm thinking about it. I'm thinking about you and me, us. Don't you understand that?" Spencer asked taking a step away from her. _

_"Spencer, I don't mean it like that. You know I don't." Sam took a step closer to him but he only backed up further. "Spencer, I love you. You know I do." Sam felt tears in her eyes._

_"No, I don't know that, apparently." Spencer said angrily. His voice was louder than he expected it to be but he didn't care at that moment. "Sam, if I can't be with you now then I don't want to be with you later." Spencer shouted. Sam's eyes widened. She was surprised by his voice and by his words. It wasn't how she expected to react. "I can't do that, I deal with the back and forth. I want all or nothing." He demanded. _

_Sam took a step away from him. "I won't be the reason you and Carly aren't talking." Sam shook her head not knowing if she was truly making the right decision or just a decision that wouldn't leave her feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." Sam turned and walked out. _

_Spencer stood in his spot, listening to the silence echo around him. He closed his eyes as tears fell out slowly and rolled down his cheeks. He made his decision. He chose Sam over Carly and Sam left him standing there, alone. _

Spencer watched his feet as he walked back to his loft. They moved under him faster than normal. He tried to think if Sam seemed more different than. She seemed anxious but he thought she was just worried. Spencer wondered if Sam knew then she was pregnant or if she even suspected it at all. Was it something that came as a surprise to her? Had she even thought about him when she decided to not tell him the truth?

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to affect the end a lot but let me know if you're a Spam or Seddie or Creddie fan. If you had chose just ONE. Please. Just click review & tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So I've been thinking really hard and trying my best to decide how to write this story. I know Seddie has A LOT more fans than Spam & Creddie. So I want to take that into the process of writing this. But I also know there are people who feel that the story started leaning towards Spam, so it would be strange to change it suddenly. Anyway, the point is that I'm very confused about how to keep going about with this.

I wrote this chapter...it doesn't really lean towards any Seddie, Spam, or Creddie. The point is that I might not update for awhile on this. I need time to think everything through. I'm probably gonna try to finish writing the entire story before updating again so I know how its going to end. But anyway, thats all. Please review and let me know what you think. I want every ones opinions. So let me know! Seriously!

* * *

"So, why did you Carly break up then?" Sam asked.

"Its a long...very long and super complicated story." Freddie shook his head.

"Well it seems like we have time." Sam said as she watched Spencer walk out and Carly followed closely behind him. "Plenty of time." She mumbled.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Freddie shrugged. Sam rolled her eyes at him but didn't press him further about it. Freddie looked towards the door wondering when Carly was going to come back. He just wanted to be with her, be around her more than normal.

_**Two Years Ago**_

_Freddie pulled his suitcase into the apartment and carefully shut the front door. It was still early in the morning and he didn't want to wake up Carly. He wanted to surprise her by coming home early. He rolled his suitcase to one corner of the room as quietly as he could. He walked to the bedroom and pushed open the door. Carly was lying in the bed sleeping still. He smiled to himself. He climbed into the bed and laid next to her. He breathed in her scent. It was something he missed while he was gone. He closed his eyes. He listened to the silence of his bedroom as sleep slowly began to take over his body._

_Freddie sat up and noticed the bed was empty. He got out of the bed and walked out the room. Carly was standing in the kitchen. She was cooking something on the stove. Freddie walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck softly. "Hey Carls." He smiled as her name left his mouth._

_"Hi Freddie." Carly said, turning around in his arms. "I missed you." She told him and kissed his lips softly. "But I'm happy you came home early." She turned back around and continued cooking. "So how was your trip?" She asked._

_"It was the same as usual." Freddie shrugged._

_"Did you, by chance, see Sam while you were in Los Angeles?" Carly asked as kept her eyes on the pancakes that were cooking on the stove._

_"Sam? Sam who?" Freddie asked as fear shook through his body. Carly found out what happened. She must have. He should just apologize now and beg for forgiveness. Carly would forgive him. She had too, he needed her too._

_"Sam Puckett, Freddie." Carly said turning to face him. "What other Sam would I be talking about?" She laughed. Freddie felt his stomach un-knot from itself then. If Carly knew the truth she wouldn't laugh. She would be angry right now. "Anyway, I ran into someone we graduated with, and he told me he heard Sam had a baby." Carly continued talking. She didn't notice the changed look in Freddie's face. "Isn't that crazy?" Carly asked._

_"You didn't know that, already?" Freddie asked confused. He figured Sam would have told Carly as soon as she found out. When Sam got pregnant her and Carly were still friends, weren't they? It was awhile ago. It was before the three of them had really drifted apart completely._

_"You knew?" Carly asked surprised that Freddie hadn't mentioned it before._

_"Well, yeah." Freddie answered but he didn't care to explain why exactly he knew. He never wanted Carly to find any of that out. "Well, its not like I've seen Sam. I just heard it from Gibby or something." Freddie said shrugging and wishing to change the subject. "Why are we talking about this now anyway?" Freddie asked confused why Carly would even bring it up._

_Carly took a deep breath. She turned to Freddie. "Well...I was just thinking, we have been together for almost two years now. We've never even talked about marriage or children or anything, unless its work related." Carly watched him waiting for a reaction but Freddie seemed frozen in his spot right there. "Well, I want all of that. And I want all of that with you Freddie." Carly said taking a step towards him._

_"I don't really want to talk about this right now." Freddie said suddenly feeling trapped by Carly._

_"Why not?" Carly asked confused. Freddie didn't answer. Carly suddenly felt ashamed standing there in front of him. "Do you even want to marry me, Freddie?" She asked. He still didn't speak and Carly became angry. "I can't believe this!" Carly yelled, her voice pierced the air so suddenly both of them were shocked. "I've been sitting here, at home, waiting for you. I've been pretending I'm happy that you travel all the time, I've been pretending like everything is okay because I thought...I hoped we were more than just this. But you can't even answer if you want to marry me?" She walked past him quickly, almost knocking him over completely then._

_"Carly?" Freddie called walking after her. "Carly, please wait." He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away from him. He forced her to look at him. "Carly...its not that I don't want to marry you. I'm just not ready." He told her._

_Carly pulled away from him. She wiped the tears from her cheeks quickly. "Well I am ready for that, I'm ready for all of it." Carly told him. "If you're not ready for it...then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." She shrugged. She walked to the bedroom and pulled out a bag from the closet. "Some things are just not meant to be, I guess." Carly said as she began to throw her things into the bad. Freddie stood watching her in shock, not knowing what he was supposed to do right then._

Freddie was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone sit next to him. He turned and saw Carly sitting there. Her eyes looked slightly red and her make up around her eyes was smeared now. "Whats wrong?" He asked knowing she had been crying.

"Spencer left, hes really upset." She said shaking her head as she tried to fight more tears from pouring out her eyes. Carly looked at Sam but Sam didn't say anything. She remained silent. "Its my fault. I know its my fault." She wiped a tear away quickly. "Sam, I'm sorry." Carly said looking into the face of someone who used to be her best friend. "I'm sorry that I acted like such a brat and didn't let you two be happy together. I didn't realize how much you guys really cared about each other at the time."

Sam stared at her knowing she was being honest. Sam could tell how guilty Carly felt, which made Sam feel more guilty about what happened between her Freddie. But Sam never knew Freddie was with Carly. If she had known things would have been different. Sam would never had done the things she did but she couldn't change that now. It was too late, just like everything else. It was always too late to just change things now.

Freddie looked between the two girls being more that just confused now. "What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked at Freddie knowing this was the one thing she had avoided talking to him about. She never wanted any one to know about it,not because she was embarrassed or ashamed by it, but because it never worked out like she hoped. "I'm talking about Sam and Spencer." Carly spoke, her words confused Freddie even further. Carly pressed her lips together. "Spencer and Sam were together and when I found out...I made them break up because I was selfish. I didn't want them together but I didn't know Sam was pregnant. If I had known...well maybe I would have acted differently." She shook her head.

Freddie stared at Sam completely in shock now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I know its been a long time since I updated this story but I've been super busy with a new job, and confused with how to end this. So I basically have already worked out how this is going to end already. There is probably going to be another 2 chapters, maybe 3 if I have the time. Then it'll end. So please just review and give me your opinion on it. If you're happy with it and how everything is being worked out. Alright? Grrrrreat.

:)

* * *

Freddie stared at Sam in shock. She couldn't believe what Carly said. It just didn't make sense. It didn't add up. "I can't believe that happened and you never said anything to me about it." Freddie said shaking his head at her now. "Why didn't you mention it when I asked about Jaydens father?" He asked.

Carly looked at Freddie confused now. "It wasn't something I was ready to talk about." Sam admitted to Freddie. "Plus you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. It would have been weird if I told you the truth." She explained hoping that he would understand. "I'm sorry." She added.

"What are you two talking about?" Carly asked looking between them. "Freddie, you told me you hadn't seen Sam since before Jayden was born." She said confused. "You told me you didn't even know Sam had a son...Did you lie to me?" She asked him. Freddie remained silent and didn't look at her. Carly turned to Sam but Sam was just as quiet as Freddie. "Whats going on here?" She asked turning back to Freddie.

"Look, Carly." Freddie said clearing his throat. "I wanted to tell you the truth when this happened but-" He took a deep breath. "When we broke up it wasn't because I didn't want to marry you...well it was because of that but that wasn't the only reason." Freddie said.

"Freddie, what are you trying to say?" Carly asked as her eyes began to water then. Freddie knew he had to tell Carly the full truth now. All if it had to be out there in the open but he was scared of what might happen.

_**2 Years Earlier **_

_Freddie watched as Sam walked back into the living room. She set down a bowl of pop corn on the table. Freddie smiled at her. He couldn't believe how happy he was right then at that moment. Thats when everything in his mind changed. He thought of Carly back home and how upset she was. He thought of how he should be there trying to make her happy. He should be there and want to marry her and have children with and everything else a normal couple does but he didn't. When Carly walked out the apartment with her bags the first thing Freddie did was buy a ticket to Los Angeles. He wanted to be here, with Sam._

_"You're acting extra strange, Fred-weird." Sam smirked at him unsure why he seemed different than normal._

_Freddie shrugged. "I've just been thinking." He told her._

_"Thats not good." Sam said joking with him._

_Freddie rolled his eyes but he wasn't annoyed. "Have you ever thought about...well...getting married?" Freddie asked. Sam looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Obviously you have a kid so I know that factors in to everything but have you ever thought about it. If you met the right guy?" Freddie asked her._

_Sam shrugged. She didn't want to admit that Spencer had wanted to marry her. She didn't want to admit that she wished she had married him but lately she thought of Spencer less and less. He seemed like a distant memory in her mind. He was just an idea, not something that ever actually happened. "Well, there aren't a lot of guys in the world that want to marry a woman with a kid knowing that kid has no father figure in his life. Its a lot of pressure." Sam answered him._

_"Well, you can always hope right?" Freddie asked._

_"Hope has a strange way of slowly breaking people down." Sam said mostly to herself but still loud enough for Freddie to hear. "Anyway, why are we talking about this?" Sam asked unsure. "I thought we agreed none of that was a topic for us, or this. Whatever you want to call whats going on." Sam said feeling nervous why Freddie had really brought up marriage. Sam was sure Freddie had some sort of girlfriend back home._

_"Why do you always do that?" Freddie asked sounding hurt._

_"Do what?" Sam asked him._

_Freddie ran his hand through his hair. "You always get defensive whenever I try to talk about anything personal with you." He said shaking his head. "You won't tell me anything about Jaydens father." Freddie reminded her. "Every time I ask anything about Jayden, you're so quick to remind me that we're NOT in a relationship. If I ask you anything or even show that I'm interested you...well you just get so skeptical." He said sounding hurt and annoyed at the same time._

_Sam looked at him with a hurt expression now. "I don't want to do any of that stuff." She told him._

_"Okay, so if we're not in a relationship, what would you call this?" Freddie asked angrily. "I visit you constantly, I spend time with you, I go with you and Jayden to the park and zoo. We go to dinner together, the three of us, all the time. When I visit its not just about physical stuff...its not about sex. You know that." Freddie explained. "So what is this?" He asked._

_"Freddie, we agreed on nothing more. Remember?" Sam said feeling herself panic as she began to realize that there really was more going on. She couldn't remember when it started. She couldn't remember when she started to really care about Freddie. She missed him whenever he left and she got excited when he called. Jayden was always so happy to see Freddie. It would be a lie if Sam said she hadn't wished that Freddie was around more. _

_"Sam...I want more." He told her. "Do you?" He asked. _

_Sam stared at him. She did want more, she always wanted more but she was scared. She was scared that Freddie would leave her. She couldn't handle that. She couldn't take it if Freddie was going to leave her alone. She didn't want that. "I...I don't know." She lied as she felt tears roll down her cheeks slowly _

_"Well, if you don't then I think its time for me to leave." Freddie said standing. "I can't do this. I can't pretend that I don't love you. I can't pretend that I don't want to marry you." Freddie walked over to the door. "I can't pretend that every time I see Jayden, I wish more than anything he was mine because hes so perfect. Hes perfect because of you and you don't even realize that." He shook his head and walked out the door. _

_Sam looked at the door. Every part of her mind was screaming at her and telling her she needed to go after him but her body was frozen in that space. It wouldn't move no matter how loud her brain screamed at her. She just sat there in shock. _

Carly wiped away a tear. "Thats why you came home? Thats why you begged me to take you back?" She asked almost yelling now. People were staring at them but she didn't seem to care. "I thought you came back because you loved me...but all along I was your second choice. I always have been, ever since we were in high school." She turned to Sam. "And you...you took my brother away from me. You made me hate me because you left him and now...now you're taking my boyfriend. What the hell kind of friend are you?" She yelled. Carly turned quickly on her feet and stormed out as everyone stared at her in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**So, I know this story hasn't been updated in over a year but I completely forgot I didn't publish the last chapter. I totally forgot about this story. I started to go through my old stories and realized this one didn't have an ending yet. So I'm soo sorry for that! This is the ending, which is long over due. Of course. So if you're still reading this, well thank you! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Freddie walked out the hall. Gibby waved bye to them and they smiled back at him before turning forward, as they continued walking. "I'm sorry that I never told you about Spencer." Sam said softly to him. "It was just too personal for me to admit to anyone. I guess I just thought if I kept it to myself then no one would ever find out and it wouldn't be real." She explained.

Freddie placed his arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Puckett." He smiled to her. "Tonight proved to be very interesting. So should we return to the loft? or what to do next?" He asked he hailed a cab.

Sam exhaled. "Do you love Carly?" She asked meeting his big brown eyes.

He sighed. "Everything is so complicated. I really thought I loved Carly but then I started spending time with you. I think...well, I think that messed with my head a lot." He admitted to her. "It created this idea in my mind that I had what I wanted but...you never cared about me the same way, did you?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "I thought I did but I was just lonely." She finally said.

"I don't know if truly love Carly, not the same way she loves me at least." Freddie said. He suddenly felt relieved as he said it out loud. He had been keeping that a secret for the last two years. "I think I should get back with Carly because its what she wants but at the same time...I don't know if its fair to me or even her. Is it fair that she has to be with someone that has doubts?" He asked himself mostly.

"I don't know, Freddie. I really don't." Sam said snapping Freddie from his thoughts. "I do know, however, what I want." She took a step closer to him and kissed his cheek softly. "If we don't see each other for a few years ago, I want you to know that you were always a good friend to me, Benson. I mean it." She said before getting into the cab. She shut the door and it drove off into the night.

Freddie watched until it was gone, then he hailed another cab for himself. He ordered it to return back to the hotel. It stopped and he got out. He walked to his and Carly's room. He pushed open the door. He walked in and heard soft crying. He walked into the small bathroom. Carly was sitting on the floor, tears falling from her eyes. Her make up was smeared and her cheeks were red and puffy.

"What do you want?" She asked turning away from him. "Did you cheat on me with someone else?" She asked angrily.

Freddie sat next to her on the floor. "Carly, please don't act like that with me." He said softly to her. He reached for her hand but she pulled away from him. "Okay." Freddie said as he brought his hand back to his lap. "Look, Carly, I know things between us are a little rough but I think, maybe, we could work on it?" He suggested.

Carly looked at him. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Like I want to be with you after what you did to me." She said as she stood quickly. "As far as I'm concerned, Fredward Benson, you can drop out of my life and never come back!" She said as she walked away from him. She began to throw her things back into her suit cases. "I'm staying in a different room. When we return home I'm moving out and thats the end of us." She said firmly. Freddie watched her, too in shock to try to change her mind.

* * *

Sam climbed out the cab as she looked up at the very familiar building. She felt a smile pull at her mouth as she walked into the lobby. It was empty and kind of dark but she didn't mind. She went straight to the elevator and pushed the button. She waited until it stopped at the floor. She stepped out and saw Spencer laid out on the couch. "Hey, Spencer." She said softly.

He sat up quickly. His eyes met hers as shock echoed on his face. "Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked standing now.

"I think we need to talk." Sam said as she took a few cautious steps towards him. "I know you already figured out that Jayden is your son." Sam began. "I know it was wrong to not tell you but I couldn't tear you and Carly apart." She said to him.

"Sam, I know." Spencer was standing in front of her now. His eyes looked sad and empty but there was something else in them. Sam couldn't decide if it was hope or something she didn't understand. "I'm not mad you but I do want to be in his life. I think its the best thing. He deserves to have a father that loves him and I love him...even though I've never met him." He admitted to her.

Sam smiled. "I'm glad thats your decision." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist then. "I think you'll be good for him." She said as she slowly pulled away. Spencer looked down at her and smiled. He knew he shouldn't but he leaned down anyway, his lips connected with hers. In that instant the fire and love that they once had sparked again between them. They felt all their needs and wants being pulled out of their minds where they had buried them so many years ago.

_1 year later_

Carly smiled as she set the veil on Sam's head. "I'm so happy for you." She said as she brought it down over her face. "I really am." She said.

"I know." Sam smiled at her. "I'm just glad you were able to forgive me for everything." Sam admitted.

Carly shrugged. "You didn't know it was me. That changes everything. You never did it to hurt me which is why I got over it." She explained to her. "Besides, I didn't need Freddie in my life like that." She said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Do you still love him?" Sam asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her white dress flowed perfectly on her body, falling freely over the small bump that was now her stomach. Sam touched her stomach lightly as she thought of the baby growing inside her. It was even better the second time being pregnant.

Carly met Sam's eyes. "Of course I still love him." She admitted.

Sam smiled at her. "Then you know what you need to do." Sam said simply to her.

* * *

The wedding was quick and the reception was in full swing instantly. Sam and Spencer were smiling and dancing the entire night. They had never felt happier. Jayden ran around laughing, finally able to have the father he always wanted.

Carly sat at her table, alone when a hand appeared in front of her face. "Want to dance?" Carly looked up and saw Freddie. She stared at him unsure. "Just one song." He reasoned and she agreed. They danced through their one song, and then through another and then another. Carly lost count of their songs after 5. She just liked dancing with Freddie. She missed feeling his body by hers, feeling his hands on her hips where they felt perfectly.

Freddie met her eyes. "Carly, the last year taught me something I never knew." He started to say. "I thought I didn't love you but...I was just scared. I was worried of what we would turn in to. Not having you in my life made me realize that I needed you, more than I ever needed anyone." He said to her. Carly smiled at him. She wished to hear those words more than anything in her life. She pressed her lips softly to Freddies, finally feeling settled and happy in almost a year.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So thats the end. Let me know if you like it or not. Sorry if its not what you expected but I felt this went with the rest of the story. Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
